


My pack is not your pack

by Arcady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcady/pseuds/Arcady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre como se sintió Cora tras enterarse de que Isaac abandona a Derek. Porque eran manada y él los dejo. Porque al final, la gente siempre se va. Porque al final, ese es el destino de los Hale, ser abandonados. 03x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	My pack is not your pack

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esto había partido como un drabble, pero bueno ¡Se me fue de las manos! Cora me encanta, y me parece un personaje explosivo como todo Hale. Yo no los shippeo mucho, pero al final puede tener dos lecturas, como ship o como broship, y fue inconsciente. Este fic esta orientado a Pack feelings aunque al final no lo parezca xD
> 
> Esta idea surgió al imaginar como reaccionaria Cora al darse cuenta que Isaac no sólo le ha gritado a su hermano, sino que se ha ido de la manada. Y aunque me hubiese gustado tener más momentos Boyd/Cora como broship, no surgió y si alguien quiere escribir de eso se lo agradecería mucho.

Cuando Cora despierta, no sabe que ha estado ocurriendo, solo recuerda y es consciente del agonizante dolor que sufrió, por lo que ella consideró toda una eternidad. 

Cuando Peter le explica lo que ha ocurrido, y por qué Derek esta inconsciente a su lado, si bien una pequeña parte de ella se siente culpable, su corazón se hincha de algo cálido, porque Derek ha vuelto a ser su hermano mayor. 

No es hasta más tarde que pregunta por Isaac, porque está segura de haberlo escuchado mientras estaba semi-inconsciente. 

Cuando le pregunta a Peter, su corazón se detiene. 

¿Se ha ido? ¿Ha dejado a Derek?

– _¿Beta de Scott?_ \- la voz le sale ahogada, el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta le dificulta respirar. 

Al principio siente como su sangre se espesa por sus venas, como si el frio que siente en el corazón fuera transportado por todo su cuerpo. Pero pronto la ira aparece salvaje como una tempestad y comienza a ver todo color rojo. Siente deseos de encontrarlo y destrozarlo.

Traición.

Rápidamente se agolpan en su mente los días que vivieron juntos en el loft. Sabe que no fueron muchos, pero al parecer, para ella tuvieron un significado mucho más intenso. 

…

_Siente como le retumba la cabeza, como si la hubiese arrollado un camión, y luego otro, y una caravana entera. No hay parte de su cuerpo que no le duela y hay pinchazos agudos su cuello. El cuerpo le pesa y apenas puede moverse. No es capaz de abrir los ojos para saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo._

_Hace mucho calor, demasiado calor y sabe que está cubierta por mucha ropa, pero no puede hacer nada para quitársela._

_Repentinamente, algo húmedo y helado es colocado en su frente y suelta un pequeño suspiro de placer._

_Se intenta mover, pero aun no puede._

_–¿Derek?- Su voz suena rasposa._

_–El aún está recuperándose. Yo soy Isaac._

_Su voz es cálida y suena preocupada. Su aroma es agradable y tiene un leve toque a su hermano, lo que le hace saber que es su beta._

_–¿Vernon?_

_–Está bien pero aun no despierta ¿Quieres un poco de agua?_

_Asiente lento, pues el dolor de cabeza aún persiste. Siente como le levanta con suavidad la cabeza y el agua calma una sed que no sabía que tenía._

_Escucha como alguien entra a la pieza y sabe que es Derek por sus pisadas._

_–¿Cómo está?- suena cansado, como si moverse aún le causara cierta dificultad._

_–Bien, acaba de despertar y ha tomado un poco de agua. Tú aun deberías estar descansando._

_Derek se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el cabello, como cuando era niña y tenía fiebre. Después vuelve a levantarse._

_Puede escuchar cómo se aleja. Isaac vuelve a cambiar el paño y ella cae en la inconsciencia._

… 

_Ya está atardeciendo y siente los músculos adormecidos pero no ha parado el entrenamiento. Derek la ha regañado algunas veces pero no está dispuesta a escucharlo. Aun se siente decepcionada de él._

_El aroma a comida llena el loft y le causa molestia. La marea._

_Escucha como Isaac se acerca y aparece frente a ella con una bandeja con la cena._

_Le da la espalda y sigue con lo suyo._

_Isaac deja la bandeja en una mesa y se va._

…

_–Hey Cora-_

_Ella lo ignora y sale de la habitación._

… 

_–Hola Cora-_

_Ella gruñe y se va._

…

_–…Entonces Stiles lo ha llamado lobo feroz- Boyd deja escapar una risa ahogada. Y al mirar de reojo a Cora, que está en la otra esquina del loft, alcanza a vislumbrar una sonrisa._

_Él sonríe por eso._

…

_–Cora-_

_–No._

…

_A veces escucha a Isaac acercarse a su habitación y tocar la puerta, pero ella nunca le abre. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que cada vez que salía de su habitación había una taza de té que ya estaba fría._

…

_Un día no se aguanta más y le pregunta._

_–Joder ¿Cuantas bufandas tienes?_

_Isaac se ríe por minutos y ella se marcha ofendida._

_Luego lo escucha gritar._

_–¡Catorce y contando!_

_Más tarde se entera que es Derek quien lo provee para comprar sus horribles bufandas._

…

_–Cora-_

_Esta vez no se molesta en mirarlo._

… 

_Comienza a sentarse a comer con esa extraña manada y se entera que es Isaac quien cocina y lo hace muy bien. También se entera que es Stiles quien ha iniciado esta extraña tradición durante el verano, y se mantiene aunque el ya no coma con ellos._

_También comienza a abrirle la puerta a Isaac cada vez que le lleva un té y se da cuenta que es de los mejores que ha probado._

…

_Derek e Isaac han vuelto de las compras, y aunque en general es su hermano quien guarda la comida, esta vez se marcha con Peter dejando a Isaac a cargo._

_Está entrenando cuando escucha como la puerta de la alacena se cierra de golpe. Al principio no le presta atención pero pronto siente el aroma de Isaac teñirse de desesperación._

_No pasa mucho tiempo cuando lo escucha golpear la puerta metálica que no lo deja salir. Cuando llega a abrir, los gritos y gruñidos de Isaac tienen un tinte de angustia que la sorprenden._

_Al abrir la puerta le salta encima un beta convertido y completamente fuera de control._

_–¡Isaac!- Forcejean pero el menor no es capaz de volver en sí._

_–¡Isaac!- Lo golpea tirándolo al piso, pero vuelve a luchar._

_No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, ni como ha sucedido, pero pronto ambos están en el piso. Cora abrazándolo, y el recibiéndolo como si fuera un refugio._

_Desde ahí en adelante todo se vuelve mucho más fácil_. 

…

_Cora esta frente a la puerta cuando es la hora de que lleguen del instituto. Hace eso desde el primer día que Boyd decidió regresar a clases, como si necesitará asegurarse de que Boyd vuelve sano y salvo. Lo hace a pesar de que él sólo pase a saludar y luego vuelva a su casa, con su abuelo._

_Cuando entran, Cora les sonríe, ahora también es capaz de sonreírle a Isaac sin problemas. Pero su sonrisa se congela y desaparece rápidamente cuando nota el aroma del rubio, está impregnado del aroma de Allison. Se siente un poco contrariada._

_–¿Cora estas bien?- Isaac se acerca preocupado. Ella solo sigue sus movimientos._

_–Hueles diferente- El menor se sonroja y se le escapa una sonrisa._

_Ella da la vuelta y se aleja a su habitación._

_–¿Pero…qué?- Esta dispuesta a seguirla, pero Boyd lo detiene con una mano en el hombro._

_–Voy yo._

_Cuando llega a su lado, Cora lo abraza._

_–Es una cazadora- Dice muy bajito contra su pecho._

_–Lo sé._

_–¿Cómo puede estar con ella después de lo que te hizo? ¿Y a Erica?_

_Boyd la abraza más fuerte_. 

…  
Pasa por su mente la noche que Derek lo echo del loft y le cuesta creer que Isaac sea tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que lo hizo para protegerlo ¿No se dio cuenta cuando le costó a Derek alejarlo? ¿Cuánto dolor había en la mirada de su hermano?

Siente la picazón de las lágrimas en sus ojos, porque no puede creer que Isaac los haya dejado. 

La haya dejado.

…

_El loft aún está cubierto de agua, y el aroma de la sangre de Boyd se va diluyendo. Ella está encerrada en su pieza, incapaz de detener las lágrimas y de silenciar los sollozos._

_Se detiene al escuchar como tocan la puerta._

_–¿Cora?_

_La voz de Isaac llega suave, como siempre. Sabe que Derek es incapaz de ir con ella en esos momentos, que él necesita más consuelo que ella, pero eso no evita que duela menos._

_Ella no se mueve de donde está, e Isaac tampoco._

_Escucha como se sienta contra la puerta cerrada y comienza a hablar. Le cuenta de las veces que vio a Boyd antes de ser hombres lobo, cuando iban al instituto o en la pista de hielo._

_Le relata la habilidad que tiene en el hielo, esa que ella nunca podrá ver. De las veces que jugaron juntos al lacrosse. Sobre los entrenamientos de Derek, que le refuerzan la idea de que es un incompetente, pero al menos lo intenta._

_Le habla de las conversaciones que tuvieron, que no fueron muchas, pues ambos hasta hace poco eran unos anegados sociales. Le habla del tiempo que estuvieron buscándolo. También le habla de Erica, pero no hay nada nuevo que él pueda contarle, pues Boyd ya le ha hablado de ella._

_La voz de Isaac la transporta a otro lugar, uno al que ella le hubiese gustado pertenecer._

_Pronto ella se acerca a la puerta, pero no la abre, y al igual que Isaac, se sienta apoyando la espalda contra ella._

_Cuando a Isaac no le queda nada más por decir, cuando no le puede contar nada más para alejar el dolor, es ella quien comienza a hablar. Le cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron en el banco, que aunque no fue mucho, para ellos fue toda una vida._

_Le cuenta de muchas cosas que hablo con Boyd, aunque muchas otras se las deja para ella. Le cuenta como el tono su tono de voz cambiaba cada vez que hablaba de Erica. Se da cuenta que Boyd fue su primer amigo._

_Las lágrimas vuelven a caer por sus mejillas. El dolor que siente en el pecho es muy agudo y es una perdida que se suma a demasiadas._

_Al final todos se van._

_–Yo no me iré- No se ha dado cuenta que hablo en voz alta, pero ahora se alegra_. 

… 

Tiene en la mente sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus frases de ánimo, sus bufandas. Recuerda que al hablar con Derek del ataque de pánico de Isaac, su hermano le respondió que era la razón de haber comprado un loft tan espacioso, con la menor cantidad de espacios cerrados. Bueno, tal vez no lo dijo tan textual, pero era el motivo. 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, porque la traición a su hermano es una traición a sí misma. 

Cuando conversa semanas después con Derek este le dirá que Isaac tenía sus razones, y tiene que tratar de entenderlo. Que de todas formas, es mejor que sea un beta a un omega como ellos. 

Pero ella no sabe si podrá perdonarlo alguna vez. 

Porque los dejo, porque al final, él también se fue.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo beta, por lo que probablemente se me paso algún error, pero estoy más o menos contenta con el final.
> 
> Se que tengo una incapacidad relativa para transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes (xD), pero espero mejorarlo de a poco. Todos los consejos son bienvenidos :)
> 
> PD: Si el título tiene algun error por favor avisenme, que soy pésima en ingles jajaja.


End file.
